La pierre du temps
by BakaPillon
Summary: Sherlock et John sont dans un entrepôt à la recherche d'une pierre bien particulière. Malheureusement John va prononcer des mots qu'il va vite regretter. Les deux amis vont se retrouver perdu dans les tréfonds de l'âme.
1. Chapter 1

Voilà une nouvelle fanfic ! Elle est plutôt différente de la précédente enfin je vous laisse juger par vous même !

j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire ! Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas une petite review ça fait plaisir !^^

( désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes car il y en aura ) (;_;)

* * *

La lune était pleine. Elle éclairait le vieil entrepôt du port de ses rayons. Deux ombres glissaient contre les murs sans un bruit. Elles se faufilaient entre d'immenses boites toutes à destination de pays aux quatre coins du globe. Mais ces ombres là cherchaient une boites en particulier, une petites boites qui contenaient une pierre extrêmement rare. Les ombres se séparèrent afin de trouver l'objet convoiter. De temps à autres elles ouvraient quelques boites à l'aide d'un pied de biche.

Après une demi heure de recherche l'une des ombres rompa le silence lacé de cette recherche infructueuse :

« Sherlock ! Comment sommes nous sensé trouver une boite dont nous ignorons la destination mais aussi la taille exacte !

-Voyons John, nous ne sommes plus très loin du but ! De plus nous savons exactement où elle va. Chuchota Holmes

\- Comment ça ? Ronchonna le docteur qui n'avait pas connaissance de ce détail.

-C'est pourtant évidant ! Le professeur nous à préciser qu'il avait trouver cette pierre lors d'une fouille en Inde. Or nous savons également que le voleur à laissé un message qui disait que la pierre allait retourner dans les terres qui lui étaient promise. Grâce aux procédés utilisé par le voleur nous savons que c'est un professionnel engagé pour l'occasion qui est anglais et très sûrement payé d'avance. Il va donc envoyé son colis pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons surtout si il est déjà dans le collimateur de la police. Il aurait pu l'envoyer grâce à un avions mais c'est bien trop contrôler par rapport aux transports fluviaux, la boites est donc ici en partance pour...

\- Pour l'Inde ! S'exclama le médecin.

\- Le Népal. Repris le détective en signalant au docteur de baisser d'un ton. À l'époque un accord entre les deux pays stipulait que ...

\- Sherlock ! L'arrêta John, peu importe retrouvons ce fichu cailloux et partons ! »

L'ancien militaire avait eu une journée plutôt éprouvante, mais ces derniers jours il était d'humeur massacrante et Sherlock n'arrangeait rien. Ils se mirent à ouvrir quelques boites de plus.

Une heure passa, le colis était introuvable et John perdait vraiment patience. Il pestait et ronchonnait seul dans son coin. En plus de son travaille à mi-temps de médecin, il devait chercher un cailloux pour un client des plus étranges, qui avait promis a Sherlock de lui montré sa collection de crane momifiés. À trois heures du matin le médecin aurait préféré dormir ou au pire se retrouver devant un bon film sous son plaid.

Le médecin jeta le pied de biche et s'assit contre un gigantesque boites. Sherlock se retourna surpris de la réaction puéril de John qui semblait boudé. Il s'approcha pour lui parler mais n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot que l'ancien militaire lança :

« J'en ai assez, j'arrête ! Nous nous démenons pour une pierre qui a sûrement déjà quitter l'Angleterre. En plus nous ne sommes pas payer pour ça parce que tu préfères voir des crânes momifiés ! Et si j'avais besoin d'argent ? Tu t'en fiche n'est-ce pas ? C'est toujours la même chose tu es égoïste, narcissique et égocentrique ! Tu joues du violons à point d'heure, tu entreposes des organes humains dans tout l'appartement et tu me traînes partout et tout ça sans me demander mon avis ! »

Sherlock ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Son regard était fixé au niveau de l'oreille de John. Un sourire de vainqueur s'afficha sur son visage. Son long bras s'avança vers le visage de son colocataire et en extirpe une boite en bois bien solide. Elle était assez petit pour qu'un homme seul suffise pour la porter et elle n'était pas plus haute qu'une table basse. Il pris son pied de biche et tenta de d'ouvrir la dite boite.

John n'en revenait pas ces yeux. Sherlock ne l'avait pas écouter.

« Sherlock ! Je te parlais ! cria le médecin. Tu es vraiment pas possible ! »

Sherlock ne l'écoutait toujours pas. Il avait présent ouvert la caisse et au vu de son visage, on pouvais conclure que c'était la bonne.

John se calma un peu. Il n'avait plus la force de s'énerver. Il voulait son lit c'est tout. Pourquoi suivait-il toujours son colocataire alors qu'il pourrait dormir ?

À ce moment présent il détestait son colocataire. Il ne pouvais pas s'en empêcher. Sherlock ne le prenais pas en considération. Tout ce qu'il avait en tête c'était cette pierre et ces foutus crâne momifiés.

« Sherlock je crois que je dois prendre des vacances... Je suis fatigué, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour moi. Tu comprends n'est ce pas ? »

Sherlock pris le contenant dans sa main avec un regard émerveillé mais toujours sans prêter attention à son ami.

« Sherlock je te parle ! » hurla le médecin.

Ce fut à ce moment que Sherlock jeta enfin un regard interrogateur à son colocataire. Dans sa main droite il tenait une pierre pas plus grosse que son poing. Elle n'était pas taillé mais brute, sa couleur rouge flamboyante contrastait avec la peau pâle de Sherlock. Mais John n'y prêtait pas attention. Il voulais que son colocataire prenne conscience de sa fatigue.

« Je suis fatiguer Sherlock ! Je veux prendre du temps pour moi et pouvoir souffler et me reposer ! - Mais John... Regarde nous l'avons trouver, tu n'as pas trouvé ça intéressante ? Dit gentillement le détective.

\- Non à trois heure du mat' ce n'est pas si intéressant ! Courir après des cailloux il n'y a que toi pour apprécier ça à des heures pareilles ! S'exclama le médecin.

\- Je pensais que tu aimais ça...

\- Pas autant que toi ! La vrai vie ne tourne pas comme ça ! Traquer, surveiller, analyser il n'y a que les psychopathes pour faire ça ! »

John se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait dit et de l'impacte sur son ami dans le regarde de celui-ci. Sherlock avait détourné le regard mais John avait pu voir la tristesse dans ses yeux. Malheureusement il n'eut pas le temps de tenter de le réconforter que la main droite de Sherlock s'illumina. Une lumière rougeoyante et puissante qui surpris les deux hommes sortit de la pierre.

La première pensée de John fut pour Sherlock qui tenait le mystérieux objet dans ses mains. Il pensa alors qu'elle allait sûrement exploser. Il voulu se rapprocher de son ami pour l'aider. Mais la lumière grandissait et aveugla les deux hommes qui se retrouvèrent figer sur place.

La dernière sensation de John n'était pas si mauvaise. Son corps semblait plus léger. La fatigue et la colère l'avais quitter. Il sentait partir et ne faisait rien pour se retenir.

Il se sentait bien. Il se retourna dans son lit et s'enroula dans ses draps. Il pensa alors qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux que de traîner au lit. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit violemment se qui ne fit pas bouger John d'un pouce.

« John dépêches toi tu vas être en retard!

\- Oui maman j'arrive ….» ronchonna t-il

Lorsqu'il réalisa que sa mère venait de le réveiller alors que ça faisait des années qu'il ne c'était pas vu ni parler. Il se leva précipitamment. Il était dans sa chambre verte d'eau avec ses vieux poster aussi neuf qu'il les avait laissé. Comment était-il arriver là ? Dans la maison de son enfance où il avait grandit. Il contempla sa lampe à plasma qu'il affectionnait tant. Il se leva et remarqua que sa mère avait gardé sa couette Marvel et cette idée le fit sourire. Il se retourna face au miroirs en souriant bêtement. Il lui fallu quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte que son visage avait rajeunis de 25ans.


	2. Chapter 2

Voila le chapitre 2 ! Merci pour les reviews ! (ça fait toujours plaisir ) ^^ et pour ce qui est de la fréquence des post je suis désolée mais je ne préfère rien promettre de peur de ne pas pouvoir m'y tenir... Mais je vais essayer de publier au moins une fois par semaine voir deux si c'est possible.^^

Alors pour ce chapitre pas beaucoup d'action mais on en apprend beaucoup sur John. J'espère que ça va vous plaire et n'oubliez pas une petite review. ^^

* * *

John était avancer devant son miroir. Il baladait ses mains sur la peau rajeunis de son visage. Il ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux. Comment était-ce possible ? Il y a quelques heures encore il était dans le port de Londres avec Sherlock. Maintenant il se retrouvait dans son ancienne chambre, chez ses parents et surtout il avait 19 ans.

Après de longues minutes il se décida à descendre dans le salon pour mieux comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la pièce un homme avec les cheveux grisonnant se trouvait dans le sofa. La télé était allumée mais personne ne la regardait, l'homme se contentait de lire le journal du matin. À la vu de l'homme John se fit la remarque qu'en vieillissant il avait pris tout les traits de son père.

Il n'eut pas le temps de le saluer que sa mère arriva derrière lui :

« Tu n'es toujours pas habillé ? Si tu ne pars pas dans un quart d'heure tu seras en retard à la fac. »

La fac ? Sans savoir pourquoi John se pressa de déjeuner, se laver et se changer. Son père l'attendais à coté de la voiture devant la maison pour le déposé à la fac. Il monta dans la CX rouge et ne dis rien. Ce n'était pas inhabituel pour lui et son père de ne pas savoir quoi se dire. Ils étaient comme deux étrangers, obligés de vivre ensemble.

Pour passer le temps John contempla le ciel sombre de l'Angleterre. Il réfléchit pour trouver une explication rationnel à cette folie. D'abord il se pinçât. Puis chercha une bosse sur son crâne ou une marque qui indiquerait qu'il était sous l'emprise de la drogue. Enfin il commença même à se demander si il n'avait pas rêver sa vie avec Sherlock.

Il se creusa la tête durant l'heure et demi de trajet sans trouver un seul indice sur ce qui se passait. En arrivant devant la fac, il prit la décision de continuer sa journée comme il l'aurait fait 25 ans plus tôt et de n'en parler à personne.

À peine était-il descendu de la voiture que son père démarra. Il n'avait pas le souvenir que leur relation était si faible. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir car Mike Stamford vint lui donner une tape dans le dos.

« Alors John tu m'as l'aire perdu ce matin.

\- J'ai plutôt mal dormis cette nuit, expliqua le futur médecin.

\- Il faut que tu arrêtes de réviser aussi tard ! Surtout que les partiels sont dans 2 mois, tu as encore le temps.

-Oui c'est vrai. Souris bêtement John. »

Il se rendirent en cours. Et John passa une des journées les plus banal.

Il se sentait bien. Il avait retrouvé ses amis, sa petite amie de l'époque et les cours lui semblait extraordinairement simple. Malgré tout il devait trouvé Sherlock pour s'assure que tout allait bien et comprendre se qu'il se passait.

Il était 15h quand il finit sa journée. Mike et ses amis lui proposèrent d'aller boire un verre mais John refusa, il devait trouver Sherlock Holmes dans une époque où internet n'était pas répandus voir inconnus du grand public. Il ne savait par où commencer, quand un nom lui vint à l'esprit. Il devait se rendre à Scotland Yard ! Et quoi de mieux qu'une vieille bicyclette bleu pour ci rendre.

Arrivé là-bas il n'en revenait pas de la différence avec son époque. Les bureaux modernes avaient été remplacer par de vieux murs avec un tapisserie terne. Le lieu était triste et sans aucune énergie. John regardait de bas en haut, étonné par le mauvais goût dont avait fait preuve le personnels en charge de la décoration. Puis il se souvint que c'était sûrement la mode de l'époque qui l'obligeait.

Il s'avança vers la femme de l'accueil. Ses cheveux châtains étaient attachés en chignon et elle portait une grosse paire de lunette. Son regard était rivé sur des dossiers.

« Bonjour excusez moi, dit-il timidement. Mon nom est John Watson et je suis étudiant en médecine. Un de nos travaux consiste à étudier un cas réel et je me demandais si il était possible de consulté un dossier.

\- Je suis désolée jeune homme mais les dossiers sont interdis au public sans autorisation d'un juge. Répondit froidement la femme.

-Mais l'affaire qui m'intéresse es juste un accident qui c'est produit i ans. Supplia John.

\- Je. Ne. Peux. Pas s'énerva t-elle.

\- Voyons Thérèse. Vous pouvez bien aider ce jeune homme avec son devoir. »

Une voix rauque avait surgit de derrière John. Il se retourna et vit un grand homme baraqué. Il devait mesurer dans les 1m95 et peser dans les 110 kg. John fut impressionner par la carrure que l'homme et resta la bouche grande ouverte en regardant l'homme qui lui faisait de l'ombre. Malheureusement pour lui la femme de l'accueil ne fut pas autant impressionner que l'étudiant.

« Inspecteur Gregson ! C'est impossible je ne peux pas donner accès à ce jeune homme sans l'autorisation du juge !

\- Et si il se trouve avec moi, pendant que je consulte les archives, en tant qu'invité ?

\- Inspecteur vos petites manigances ne m'intéresse gère tant que je ne subit pas les conséquences. Soupira la bonne femme.»

Le colosse fit un petit sourire victorieux et demanda à John de le suivre.

« Je suis l'inspecteur Gregson. Bienvenue à Scotland Yard. Dit moi mon petit qu'elle affaire t'intéresse. Nous avons des suicides, des morts suspectes, des accidentés de la route, des brûlés, des accidents du quotidien, des bagarres, des noyades ...

\- Oui c'est ça ! Une noyade ! Il y a deux ans ! S'exclama John.

\- Tu as l'air d'être bien renseigner. Remarqua l'inspecteur.

-Euh oui cette affaire m'avait marqué.. expliqua l'étudiant en médecine.

\- Tu connaît le nom de la victime ?

\- Powers, Carl Powers ! »

Le grand inspecteur ne fit que sourire à l'enthousiasme de John. Il lui descendit le dossier de l'étagère et lui laissa cinq minutes pour recueillir des informations. Mais ce que le futur militaire cherchait n'avait aucun rapport avec l'affaire, car lui seul à ce moment savait qui se cachait derrière ce meurtre. Non ce que John cherchait était bien plus subtile. Il voulait trouver la lettre de Sherlock. La lettre qui avait commencer la carrière du grand détective.

Lorsqu'il la trouva il fut étonner. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir une lettre de ce genre. En faite il ne savait pas vraiment sur quoi il allait tomber mais pas à une lettre comme celle-ci. Le papier était de maigre qualité. L'écriture bleu du stylo plume était des plus raffiné et délicate. Si les taches d'encre n'étaient pas présente rien ne laisserais croire qu'un jeune garçon à écrit cette lettre. Les mots utilisés étaient également très mature. John laissa échapper un sourire en pensant au jeune garçon pester contre son stylo qui fuit.

Il nota l'adresse de l'expéditeur et indiqua à l'inspecteur qu'il avait fini.

« Tu as trouvé tout ce que tu voulais pour ta petite enquête ? »

John se sentis décontenancé. La remarque du géant l'avait surpris. Comment avait-il su ? Il resta la bouche ouverte sans comprendre et sans savoir quoi répondre.

« Je sais reconnaître quelqu'un qui enquête quand j'en vois un mon petit. »

Malgré tout sa voix était bienveillante et il souriait. Il ne dit rien d'autre et le raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée du poste de police.

« Et bien mon petit, j'espère que tout va bien se passer pour toi. Surtout fait attention à toi et n'hésite pas à appeler en cas de problème. »

L'inspecteur tendis sa carte au jeune étudiant avec un grand sourire rassurant. John souris à son tour et ils se quittèrent en sachant, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, qu'ils se révérèrent.

L'adresse se trouvait hors de Londres et sans moyen de locomotion John ne savait pas comment s'y rendre. D'ailleurs son père n'allaient pas tardé à finir ses consultations.

John se rendit donc dans une petite clinique où sont père travaillait en tant que médecin. C'est lui qui avait donné à son fils de devenir médecin. Monsieur Watson était un passionné, il aimait aider les gens. Un jour, alors que John n'avait que 9 ans il se promenait dans la rue avec son père, quand un homme tomba sur le trottoir. Une foule s'amassa autour du pauvre homme inconscient. C'est alors que le père de John lâcha la main de son fils et d'un ton autoritaire ordonna au personnes présente de se pousser. Il appliqua les premiers soin à l'homme avant l'arrivée des secours. Tout ça sous le regard émerveillé de son fils puis ils se remirent en route pour l'école comme si de rien était. Quelques mois plus tard l'homme revirent à la porte de la famille Watson, accompagné de sa famille également afin de remercier l'homme qui lui avait sauver la vie car sans son intervention il serait mort. C'est à se moment là que John voulus être médecin et permettre au famille de pouvoir rester avec ceux qu'ils aimaient.

La main du docteur Watson sur l'épaule de son fils vint le sortir de ces pensés. Il montèrent dans la voiture sans un mot comme d'habitude. John ne se souvenait plus comment l'homme qu'il admirai le plus était devenu un étranger et cette pensée lui fendit le cœur.

Le repas était silencieux et cela depuis des mois. On pouvait seulement entendre le bruit de la pluie taper sur les fenêtre de la salle à manger. Harriet était enfermé dans sa chambre. Depuis qu'elle avait annoncé son homosexualité les tensions était devenus plus forte et d'ici quelques jours elle quittera la maison. Les parents ne l'avait pas obligé, ils l'aimaient et respectaient son choix malgré une acceptation difficile, mais Harriet avait toujours été un peu rebelle et l'excuse c'était présenter pour quitter cette famille qu'elle ne supportait plus.

Le bruit de la sonnette vint interrompre le silence de la maison. Madame Watson se leva, toujours en silence et se dirigea vers la porte. Sa démarche était délicate comme la femme qui l'exécutait. Ses cheveux blond, dont John avait hérité se soulevait à chaque pas, ce qui donnait une impression d'incroyable légèreté chez cette femme.

Elle ouvrit la porte et sur son visage s'afficha de la surprise. Un jeune garçon pâle comme la neige se tenait devant elle. Ses cheveux noir comme ceux d'un corbeau étaient trempé comme la chemise qui recouvrait le corps maigrelet du jeune garçon. De ses yeux bleu lagon il demanda à voir John Watson.

Tout en restant devant la porte, elle appela son fils. Elle ne pouvait quitter le jeune homme du regard elle était comme hypnotisé par son charme. Sa surprise fut encore plus grande lorsque son fils se figeât à la vu du visiteur.

« Sherlock c'est toi ? »

S'étonna John. Il s'étonna de voir son ami à la porte, trempé comme une soupe mais surtout de voir à quel point il était petit et frêle.

« Qui veux tu que ce soit. Je crois que nous avons un problème, John. »


	3. Chapter 3

Bon voilà le chapitre trois ! et je suis déjà au regret de vous dire que je ne publierai pas deux fois cette semaine, mais ne vous en faites pas ce chapitre est plus long que les autres. ( pour me faire pardonner. ) ^^

Mais je dois vous avouer qu'une partie de ce chapitre ne me plait pas trop (j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire) vous le remarquerez surement ( et j'en suis encore désolée ) mais j'en avais besoin pour amener une partie importante de l'histoire ( c'est une surprise ! ^^). Donc je suis ouverte à tout conseil pour m'aider à m'amélioré pour que ça ne se reproduise pas ( encore désolée ) et laisser une review pour me donner votre avis.

Bonne lecture !^^

* * *

Sherlock était assis sur le canapé, une serviette autour du cou. Madame Watson était assise à ses cotés une main sur son genou maigrelet. Son regard était plein d'inquiétude, comme le regard d'une mère sur son enfant. Elle était ce genre de femme, avec un très fort instinct maternel et inquiète pour quiconque était en état de faiblesse. Sherlock n'était pas en état de faiblesse. Il était juste très petit très frêle et mouillé. Monsieur Watson arriva avec trois bûchettes pour allumer un feu afin de réchauffer leur jeune invité.

Pour John, cette scène était irréelle. Un jeune Sherlock dans le salon de son enfance et ses deux parents au petit soin pour lui. Il du se frotter les yeux pour réaliser ce qu'il se passait.

Depuis son arrivée Sherlock était froid, dans tout les sens du terme. Il se contentait des formules de politesse incontournable. Son regard était également différent, il était glacial et toujours tourné vers le bas. Cette attitude attristait John qui ne comprenais pas pourquoi son futur colocataire était ainsi.

« John, présente nous ton jeune ami, demanda Mme Watson.

-Euh... Maman, Papa voici Sherlock Holmes … Il est eum... comment dire... hésita le futur médecin.

-John m'aide avec mes cours de biologie, expliqua calmement Sherlock.

-Tu trouves le temps de donner des cours avec tes études ? Questionna le père. Ce n'est pas sérieux John.

\- Je suis également en médecine, nous suivons les mêmes cours. Je suis très en avance.

\- Oui Sherlock est un génie ! S'écria John pour compléter le mensonge de son ami.

\- Oh comme c'est intéressant ! Tu ne trouve pas Richard ?

-Oui c'est très intéressant. »

Le docteur Watson semblait réellement très intéresser par Sherlock et ses aptitudes. Accroupis à coté du feu, il le regardait avec une sorte d'admiration. Madame Watson se leva pour amener des vêtements secs à Sherlock et disparus dans les escaliers. Les trois hommes se retrouvèrent dans le salon sans rien dire. La grosse horloge derrière le canapé sonna 20h. Sherlock appuyer sur ses genou regardais le sol, en pleine réflexion sur son état, il ne prêtait pas attention au père et au fils.

Contrairement à lui les deux hommes le regardaient avec un grand intérêt.

Comme si il sentait les regards pesant sur lui Sherlock leva les yeux. Ils passaient d'un homme à l'autre.

« John t'as t-on déjà dis que tu ressemblais énormément à ton père ? Tenta le détective.

-Cela fait seulement quelques années qu'il commence à me ressembler avant il était comme sa mère. Mais je pense que ça va s'estomper avec le temps. Répondit Mr Watson.

\- Je ne crois. De plus vous ne vous ressembler pas que physiquement. Vous êtes tout les deux médecins et de par votre posture je peux conclure que vous avez fait l'armée. En plus John doit bien tenir ses principes moraux de quelques. Souris Sherlock

-Vous avez sûrement raison, à l'exception de l'armée John n'y a jamais mit les pieds. Rétorqua le père de famille.

-À propos de ça papa je voulais te dire ...

-John va plutôt chercher une boisson chaude à ton ami qui grelotte comme un cas de Parkinson en phase terminale. Ordonna le docteur Watson. »

John obéit sans dire un mot, car c'est toujours ainsi qu'il avait été et il sera toujours ainsi. En entrant dans la cuisine il soupira car toute cette histoire de signifiait rien de bon. Il versa l'eau dans la bouilloire et la mit sur le feu. Il était irrité. Il était irrité d'entendre son père et son futur colocataire parler et même rire ensemble. Comment Sherlock l'associable pouvais débarqué et en moins d'un quart d'heure avoir plus de lien avec son père que lui-même. Il plaça le sachet de Earl Grey dans l'eau encore bouillante. Il regarda l'essence du thé se répandre dans l'eau qui pris une couleur brunâtre. Il ne savais pas pourquoi il attendait dans la cuisine à regarder le thé infuser. Son problème venait-il de son père ou de Sherlock ? Il pris son courage à deux mains ainsi que la tasse encore fumante et se rendit dans le salon.

En arrivant le silence revint, ce qui mit John encore plus mal à l'aise. Il tendit le thé à son ami

« Au faites Sherlock, pourquoi es-tu là ? Questionna t-il.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment John, répondit le sociopathe en regardant le père.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas les jeunes, Je vais aller préparer le lit de notre invité. »

Le docteur sourit, se leva et quitta la pièce en emportant sa femme qui revenait le sourire au lèvre. John repris enfin son air sérieux. Il croisa les bras en attendant les explications du jeune détective. Au lieu de ça, Sherlock buvait son thé à petites gouttes sans jeter un regard à son futur colocataire.

« Sherlock, vas-tu enfin me dire ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda irrité le futur médecin.

-Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué John, nous sommes remonter dans le temps. Au début j'ai crus que j'avais un peu trop abusé de l'héroïne. Puis je me suis dit que c'était la premier fois qu'une hallucination paraissait aussi réelle. Je ne savais pas quoi faire donc je t'ai chercher et me voilà. Répondit le détective.

-Enfin Sherlock tu aurais du rester chez toi et continuer ta vie ! Imagine que nous déréglions quelques chose dans le temps ! Notre futur, enfin notre présent serait complètement différent ! C'est la base du voyage dans le temps ! Expliqua John.

-Il y a des règle pour voyager dans le temps ?

\- Oui ! Enfin non, mais c'est connus ! C'est l'effet papillon ! Qui sait ce qui as changer maintenant que tu as rencontrer mes parents ! Paniqua John.

-D'ailleurs grâce à ça je sais d'où vient ta gentillesse et ta patience. Mais si on suit ta règle, comment fait-on pour retourné à notre époque ? Questionna Sherlock.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée … remarqua John. Enfin maintenant nous ne pouvons plus nous fier à nos souvenir tout va être différent maintenant que tu es là.

-On est là... Comment sommes nous arriver là ?

\- La pierre ! S'exclama le futur militaire. Quand tu avais la pierre dans les mains elle c'est illuminée et c'est la dernière chose qui c'est passé dans notre époque avant que l'on arrive ici ! Compris le médecin dans un éclaire de génie.

-Donc on doit retrouver le vieux qui nous a engagé pour la retrouver... On a qu'a retourné à son appartement à Londres. Réfléchit Sherlock en se levant.

-Pas ce soir, sinon mes parents vont piquer une crise et puis demain j'ai cours donc au pire on y va samedi ?

-Tu te moque de moi ? Fit Sherlock d'un ton irrité. Il est hors de question que j'attende samedi pour avoir un début de réponse ! Comme tu l'as dis c'est trop tard j'ai déjà altérer le futur donc loupé tes cours une journée ça ne va pas te tuer ! De plus tu connais déjà les résultat de ton examens de fin d'année ! Et John imagine ce que je peux modifier en deux jours.

-D'accord mon père nous posera demain à la fac et de la nous nous rendrons chez le vieil homme. Concéda le futur médecin. Mais on dort ici.

-D'accord, je crois qu'on à pas trop le choix. »

Soupira Sherlock irrité. Il était à un mètre de John. Ce ne fut qu'a ce moment que le futur militaire remarqua les détails du jeune sociopathe. Il trouvait habituellement Sherlock trop maigre mais là c'était un summum. Il avait impression que si il soufflait, le détective s'envolerait. Ses cheveux étaient également différents, ils étaient plus long et couvrait une partie de ses yeux métallique. Et puis un détaille le fit rire. Tout d'abord John essaya de se retenir de rire, mais ses efforts furent vain car il explosa de rire. Rien ne pouvait plus l'arrêter, au grand damne de Sherlock qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des billes.

« John, ça va ? »

Tout en rigolant il vint poser sa main sur la tête de Sherlock et lança mort de rire :

« Tu m'arrive à peine à l'épaule ! »

Sherlock le regardait rire d'un air blasé. John lui tapotait maintenant la tête. Pour lui c'était une revanche sur la vie. Son colocataire qui habituellement raillait parce qu'il ne pouvait pas attraper les haricots dans le placard, était maintenant plus petit que lui. Pour Sherlock cette situation était plus humiliante qu'autre chose.

Les rires incessant de John cacha le son de la personne qui descendit des escaliers. Madame Watson fut surprise de voir son fils rire à en avoir mal au ventre. Elle souris, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu comme ça. Elle dût les interrompre à contre cœur.

« Johnny, nous avons préparer ta chambre et peut être que ton ami veut prendre une douche avant de se coucher ?

-Oui d'accord maman. Se calma rapidement John. »

John monta dans la salle de bain avec Sherlock, lui donna une serviette et lui expliqua le fonctionnement de la douche. Puis il retourna dans sa chambre où son père l'attendait sur le lit. Le docteur Watson avait l'air grave et inquiet.

« John, que fait ce jeune homme ici ? Ses parents savent qu'il est là ? Il est plutôt jeune si il n'est pas majeur nous n'avons pas le droit de le garder ici sans l'autorisation de ses parents. »

Il n'y avait pas pensé. Qu'avait dit Sherlock à ses parents pour venir ici ? Les avait-il vraiment prévenus ? Sûrement pas. Mais il répondit que Sherlock avait des problème familiaux et qu'il ne resterait que pour cette nuit. Son père se leva et quitta la chambre. Mais avant de partir il précisa d'un ton des plus sérieux, qu'il ne l'acceptait que pour cette nuit et pas une de plus.

John souffla il espérait que cette histoire se termine le plus rapidement possible. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et ferma les yeux pour s'accorder un moment de répit.

Dans la douche Sherlock contemplais son ancien corps sans cicatrices ni marque de seringue. Il ne se souvenait plus qu'un jour il avait eu un corps comme celui là. Ses mains était si petite qu'il aurait du mal à visé avec une arme ou même à se battre. Sa peau ressemblais à celle d'une poupée qui se briserait si un choc la touchait.

Il sortit de la douche, passa la serviette dans ses cheveux mouillés. Il se regarda dans la glace comme si il était face à une personne qu'il ne voulais pas revoir mais qui était revenus malgré lui. Il secoua la tête et décida d'aller retrouver John dans sa chambre, puis il remarqua qu'il ne savait pas où était sa chambre et plus important il n'avait pas de vêtement de rechange. Il mit la serviette autour de ses fines hanches et sortit timidement de la salle de bain. Malheureusement pour lui au même moment une porte s'ouvrit sur sa droite. Il tomba nez à nez avec Harriet qui le dévisageait.

Il fallait la comprendre. La jeune femme passait une soirée dans sa chambre, comme d'habitude, puis elle décide de sortir pour manger un peu et la, elle se retrouve seul dans son couloir avec un jeune garçon à moitié nu.

Les deux concernés ne bougèrent plus. Ils étaient comme figés. Le malaise se faisait sentir et les minutes semblaient être des heures. La jeune femme était nettement plus grande que John, le détective lui arrivait sous l'épaule, se qui augmentait le malaise de ce dernier. On aurait pu croire qu'il faisait partie de la même famille car elle était pâle et ses cheveux était noir corbeau, bien que deux mèches bleu était présente devant son visage.

Soudain Sherlock se décida à demander timidement où se trouvait la chambre de John. À la demande de Sherlock un sourire apparut sur son visage mais pas le type de sourire gentil et compatissant. Non un sourire carnassier qui montrait qu'une idée pour embarrasser son frère avait germé dans son esprit. De son long bras elle pris le sociopathe par les épaules et elle le poussa jusqu'à la chambre de son frère.

John lisait un livre quand la porte s'ouvrit violemment. Il jeta un regard étonné par cette violence. Il ne fut que plus surpris lorsqu'il vu Sherlock rouge cramoisie qui tentait tant bien que mal de retenir sa serviette. Mais le plus surprenant fut sa sœur agrippé à ses fines épaules qui arborait un sourire des plus effrayant, en tout cas pour lui.

« John tu ne m'avais rien dis, sourit-elle.

-Que voulais-tu que je te dise ? Dit le concerné d'un ton blasé.

-Que tu était une couguar ! Ria la jeune femme.

-Hein?! Mais arrêtes de te faire des films ! C'est juste un ami ! J'ai déjà une petite amie,se défendit John. Il est venu dormir à la maison et c'est tout ! En plus regarde le c'est encore un enfant !

\- Justement tu n'as pas honte ? Se moqua Harriet.

-Je ne suis pas gay ! » Cria John.

Le frère et la sœur continuèrent leurs chamailleries et Sherlock se contentait d'écouter le discours que John faisait continuellement à leur sujet. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarque que le frère et la soeur étaient complètement diffèrent malgré leur lien du sang. John était blond comme les blés alors que son aînée avait les cheveux foncé. Le benjamin était petit mais costaud, Harriet, elle était grande et fine. L'un était le jour, l'autre la nuit. Le futur médecin avait des allures de garçon modèle et studieux, à son contraire, la jeune femme avait des allures punk en marge de la société. Harriet était tout à fait le genre de personne avec qui Sherlock traînais à l'époque.

Les deux opposés ne s'arrêtait pas, la sœur continuait de clamer haut et fort que John était aussi gay qu'elle était lesbienne. Le frère continuait de démentir. Le jeune sociopathe décida donc de prendre partie, avec une légère pointe de vengeance.

« John, pourquoi tu nies notre amour ? Tu as honte de moi, c'est ça ? »

Sa voix était faible et tremblante. À l'extérieur il avait les larmes aux yeux, mais à l'intérieur il se délectait de la scène qui avait suivis son annonce. Le frère et la sœur était abasourdis, John ne savait plus quoi dire et sa sœur était étonner car malgré tout elle ne croyait pas ce qu'elle disait. Ils regardaient tout les deux le jeune garçon au bord des larmes.

« John ! Comment peux tu faire de la peine à ce pauvre garçon ? Si c'était vrai tu aurais du me le dire. Je suis la mieux placer pour comprendre ce genre de chose. S'exclama la sœur.

-Ne crois pas un seul mot de ce qu'il dit ! Il s'amuse juste de notre réaction ! Tenta de convaincre John.

-C'est ce que font les psychopathe, non ? »

Le ton de Sherlock était plein de reproche. À ce moment John compris tout. Il compris pourquoi Sherlock était plus froid que d'habitude. Et il s'en voulus énormément car il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait.

« C'est pour ça que tu bizarre depuis tout à l'heure ! »

Compris le futur militaire mais Sherlock fit la moue sans lui répondre. Sa réaction inquiéta John car il savait que si Sherlock lui en voulais c'est que sa remarque l'avait vraiment touché.

« OK. Je peux savoir ce qui se passe parce que je ne comprend plus. Intervint Harriet confuse.

\- Tout ce que tu as à retenir c'est que je ne suis pas gay, répondit John.

-Donc il a mentit ? Whoua, j'ai rarement vu des performances comme celle-ci. Je t'aime bien minus. »

À cette remarque Sherlock sourit de fierté d'avoir un talent d'acteur. Puis Harriet quitta la pièce pour laisser les deux jeunes hommes s'expliquer mais Sherlock ne voulais plus en parler. Il s'habilla rapidement et se coucha sur le matelas parallèlement au lit de John. Ce dernier en fut attrister, il ne voulais pas que son ami soit vexé par sa faute.

Lorsque la lumière fut éteinte l'ambiance devint de plus en plus pesante. Sherlock emmitoufler dans son duvet, tournait le dos au lit de son ami. John devait faire quelque chose si ils couchaient comme ça le lendemain ne pourrait que être pire. Il pris l'initiative de rompre le silence de glace qui régnait.

« Tes parents savent que tu es ici ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux ils ont l'habitude de me voir disparaître. Ils ont déjà du lâcher leur chien de chasse mais il ne me trouvera pas car rien ne nous relie. Expliqua calmement Sherlock

-Tu laisses tes parents sans nouvelles ? Ils doivent se faire du soucis surtout que tu es très jeune à cette époque. Commenta John.

\- J'ai 14 ans, c'est donc une de mes premières fugues mais ça les habituera pour la suite. Pour l'instant à cette époque je n'avais pas fait de grosses bêtises.

-Du genre ? Demanda son ami.

-Du genre que tu n'a pas besoin de savoir. Je ne pense pas avoir vécu mon adolescence comme tout le monde. Toi non plus apparemment.

-Comment ça ?

\- Voyons John, tu crois que je n'ai pas vu qu'entre toi et ton père ça ne va pas. Ta mère qui se voile la face et préfère ne rien dire. Sans parler de ta sœur qui se sent rejeter de la société comment veux tu te sente bien dans tes baskets. En plus ta vie est banal et nous savons tout les deux que tu as un besoin maladif d'action, conclus le détective.

-Je ne m'en plains pas, je les aimes quand même. Ce n'est pas la meilleur période avec le départ d'Harry mais je sais que tout va bien ce passer après. C'est ça une famille, unis dans les bons et les mauvais moment, expliqua le futur médecin.

-Si tu le dis. »

Sherlock était maintenant à moitié sur le dos et l'atmosphère s'était réchauffer mais pas assez au goût de John qui essayait de trouver un autre sujet de discutions plus joyeux.

« Je t'ai cherché tu sais.

\- Pardon ? Demanda le sociopathe.

\- J'avais trouvé ton adresse grâce à l'affaire de Carl Powers. Je voulais aussi te retrouver. J'ai été moins rapide que toi, avoua John.

-Je dois dire que tu m'étonne John. Je croyais que tu devais respecter ta règle du « on ne change rien au passé ». En plus je ne pensais pas que tu te remémorais la date de cette enquête. »

Sherlock était réellement étonné que John puisse trouver un moyen de le retrouver. Il s'était maintenant retourner pour regarder son ami. Il ne le voyais pas dans la pénombre mais il le regardais comme si il espérais voir quelque chose venant de son ami.

«C'était une grosse affaire et malgré la quantité d'information j'ai retenus que depuis que tu es jeune tu as la passion des enquêtes, dit John »

Le futur médecin attendit une réponse de son futur colocataire. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il attendait comme réponse mais ce silence commençait à inquiéter.

« Sherlock ? »

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut la longue respiration de Sherlock.

Son ami c'était endormis. Cette idée fit sourire le futur militaire qui ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée.

Le matin arriva rapidement, trop rapidement au goût des deux jeunes hommes. Ils étaient tel des robots. Leurs mouvement n'était pas réfléchit mais automatique. C'était comme si la cuillère de céréale montait seul à leurs bouches. Sherlock ne dirait pas non à un café noir accompagné de deux sucres mais ses lèvre ne voulait pas faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas lever au aurores pour aller en cours. John enfila ses vêtements en essayant de faire le moins de mouvements possible. Il avait à peine mis sa chemise, son caleçon et ses chaussettes qu'il se retrouvait assis sur son lit à fixer le mur. Heureusement Madame Holmes veillait à se que les deux garçons ne soit pas en retard et comme par miracle ils se retrouvèrent dans la voiture du docteur Watson. Le trajet fut silencieux comme d'habitude et les deux garçon contemplaient le paysage anglais qui était bien gris ce matin mais qui donnait un air mystérieux aux plaines. Ce voyage en voiture était paisible, c'était un moment de calme que les deux colocataires avaient rarement l'occasion de passer ensemble.

Sur le campus, les deux amis furent tout pour éviter les conscrits de John qui le cherchait partout sur le campus. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans un rue adjacente et en moins d'une demie heure ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement du vieil homme.

Sherlock paraissait extrêmement heureux de pouvoir retrouver sa vie de détective consultant. Il s'avança devant la grosse porte rouge en bois. Emplie d'espoir il toqua à cette porte. Une vieille femme vint ouvrir. Lorsqu'elle pris la parole le visage de Sherlock se décomposa. Tout l'espoir c'était évanoui. Ses muscles se relâchèrent et l'incompréhension s'installa sur son visage.

Il lança alors :

« Comment ça il est en partie en voyage pour une durée indéterminé ? »


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour voilà la suite ! désolée pour le retard ! et pour les fautes surement encore présentes ...

Ce chapitre est court mais la suite arrive prochainement. ^^

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review. ^^

* * *

John laissa ses coordonnés à la vieille femme au cas ou l'homme revenait, puis elle ferma la porte sur les deux jeune hommes. Sherlock lui c'était assit sur les marches. Il tenait sa tête entre ses mains. Son regard était vide et perdu. Lui qui voulait tellement retrouver sa vie futur. Il semblait perdu et ne savait plus quoi faire. John contrairement à son ami ne semblait pas bouleverser par cette annonce. Debout à coté de son futur colocataire, il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi ce dernier réagissait ainsi. Il s'assit à ses cotés en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule.

« Tu sais c'est pas si grave Sherlock, on a juste à attendre quelques mois avant de retrouver notre ancienne vie. Considère ça comme des vacances ou même un renouveau. »

Rassura l'étudiant en médecine. Mais la réaction de Sherlock ne fut pas celle attendu par John. La respiration du détective s'accéléra et le désespoir envahit ses yeux bleus.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre, John. C'est terrible ! Paniqua le sociopathe.

-Sherlock, ce n'est pas si grave tu peux recommencer ta vie en effaçant certaine erreur, en commençant par la drogue. En attendant le retour du vieil homme tu peux t'arranger pour modifier notre futur ! Tu ne trouve pas ça tentant ? Demanda le futur médecin avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Je n'ai pas eu la même adolescence que toi, je ne veux pas la revivre ! Et surtout je ne veux pas modifier mon futur, c'est la seule partie de ma vie qui n'est pas un chaos innommable ! Dit-il les larmes aux yeux. Je veux rentrer à Baker Street.

-J'ai une idée on va marcher un peu pour te calmer, d'accord ? » proposa John.

Le plus jeune hocha la tête et se leva suivit de son ami et se mirent à airer dans les rues animés de Londres.

Après plusieurs minutes aucun son n'était sortit des deux amis. John ne comprenait vraiment pas le problème. Il regardait le jeune garçon user de sa matière grise pour trouver une solution. Il savait que quand Sherlock était comme ça il ne fallait pas lui parler et le laisser dans son palais mental. John lui pensait à ce qu'il pouvait changer dans cette époque pour améliorer son présent. Il pourrait empêcher Harry de devenir alcoolique, sauver plus de gens à la guerre, ne pas reproduire les même erreur avec ses petits amies. Il avait tant de possibilité.

Sherlock ne semblait pas de cette avis, rien ne devait changer . L'index sur les lèvres, il réfléchissait à un moyen de rentrer chez lui. Mais comment pouvait-il réfléchir sur un sujet qui lui échappait complètement ? Il n'entendais plus les bruits de la rue, seul les rouages de son cerveau résonnait dans sa tête.

Soudain, une main s'écrasa sur sa frêle épaule. Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sursauter le détective.

« Je t'ai trouvé ! »

Lorsque Sherlock se retourna, il dût lever la tête pour voir le visage de l'homme. Sa surprise fut immense quand il reconnus l'inspecteur Gregson. John fut d'autant plus surpris de revoir le colosse de la veille qui semblait connaître son futur colocataire.

L'homme souriait face à l'accomplissement d'une enquête rondement mener. Il pris Sherlock sous son bras et rebroussa chemin vers Scotland Yard. Ce dernier tentait tant bien que mal de sortir de l'emprise de l'inspecteur, sans vraiment de succès.

« Gregson lachez moi !

-Tu sais fiston, tes parents ce sont fait beaucoup de soucis, et je ne parle pas de Mycroft, expliqua le policier.

-Je m'en fiche ! Je veux pas rentrer ! Je veux rester avec John ! »

Avec cette déclaration, l'inspecteur se retourna pour observer l'homme blond qui les regardait avec stupeur.

« Voila qu'on se retrouve, mon petit gars. Maintenant que j'y pense, il n'y a que cet tête de mule qui intéressait à cette affaire donc ça ne m'étonne pas qu'un de ses amis y prête attention également, souris le colosse. Bon maintenant retour à la maison fiston.

-Attendez, lança John. Nous avons des … chose à faire !

\- Oui, je sais, tu dois aller en cours et réussir ton examen. Quant à lui, il doit retourné en cours, répliqua l'inspecteur.

-Gregson ! S'il te plaît, supplia Sherlock. Nous avons de gros problème ! Je ne peux pas t'expliquer mais c'est sérieux ! Je dois rester avec John.»

Le colosse posa le garçon et il posa une main amical sur son épaule. Il posa un genou à terre pour regarder le détective dans les yeux. Son regard était compatissant et plein de gentillesse.

« Mycroft m'a expliquer les problèmes que tu rencontres avec tes camarades de classes. Tu sais la fuite n'est pas la meilleur solution. Tu dois te battre, montrer que tu es plus fort qu'eux. Écoutes moi, tu es le garçon le plus intelligent que je connaisse, et même sûrement le plus intelligent d'Angleterre. Tu es extrêmement mature et malgré ce qu'ils disent tu as un cœur immense. Si ils ne peuvent pas le voir c'est qu'ils sont stupides et ne méritent pas ton intérêt. Plus tard tu rencontrera des personnes qui sauront voir qui tu es réellement, qui te considéreront comme un ami et agiront en conséquence. En attendant tu dois être fort. Compris ? »

Les mots de Gregson étaient encourageant. John compris alors le mal être de Sherlock face à l'annonce du retardement de leur retour. Le jeune garçon de 14 ans n'arrivait pas à regarder l'inspecteur dans les yeux. Au lieu de ça, il regardait ses pieds, il avait l'aire peiné.

« Je ne veux pas y retourner, dit-il tristement. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Je suis seul, les seuls contactes que j'ai avec les autres sont physiques. Et puis je suis intelligent comme tu l'as dit, donc j'ai pas besoin d'aller à l'école.

-Tu es peut-être intelligent, mais tu n'as toujours pas compris que quoi qu'il arrive tu rentres chez toi, expliqua le colosse en se relevant. »

Ce trouvant dans une impasse, le regard de Sherlock se tourna automatiquement vers John, qui ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire pour le sortir de là. Pour lui faire comprendre il haussa les épaules. Sherlock roula des yeux et son soupir signifiait qu'il devait abattre la dernière carte de sa manche.

Le jeune détective se retourna vers l'inspecteur. Il s'approcha doucement de lui. Et cria en direction de John.

« Cours ! »

Après un petit moment d'incompréhension John suivit le garçon qui avait déjà commencé sa course. Gregson n'était pas loin derrière. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans de sombres ruelles. Après une poursuite acharné les deux enfants avaient semé le colosse.

Ils étaient seuls, essoufflés et légèrement perdu dans une ruelle crasseuse de Londres. Les mains sur les genoux, ils regardaient le sol mais lorsque John leva la tête il remarqua qu'il était tout deux entouré d'une bonne dizaine de garçons entre 12 et 17 ans qui ne demandaient qu'une chose. Se battre.


	5. Chapter 5

Bon voilà je sais que je ne publie pas aussi vite que je l'avais prédis... Et J'en suis désolée mais je suis partis en vacances et j'ai pris un job d'été donc voilà je reconte ma vie mais le temps me manque. Surtout que je me doutais pas que cette histoire allait plaire ^^

Bref comme d'habitude merci pour les reviews et n'hésitez pas à en laisser de nouvelles ( qui sais ça pourrait me motiver )^^

Sûre ce Merci et Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Ils essayaient de regarder les personnes qui les entouraient. Ils avaient beau se concentrer sur eux leurs silhouettes restaient flou. Pire encore, elles tremblaient de manière irréelles. Soudains elles fusionnèrent. Sherlock avait déjà vécu ce genre d'illusion mais au vu du visage de John ils voyaient la même chose.

Soudain une voix résonna dans leurs têtes. Ils ne comprenaient vraiment pas ce qu'il ce passait. Quelqu'un les appelait mais la voix était difforme et lointaine. La silhouette se jeta sur John et le pris par les épaules. Effrayé John tentait de se battre contre cette chose.

Après quelques tentative de coup de poing le futur militaire voulus voir le visage de son assaillant, qui finalement n'était pas si agressif que ça.

Il ouvrit les yeux. L'étudiant en médecine eut du mal à se focaliser sur le visage de l'homme devant lui, mais après un certain temps il reconnu le vieil homme qui leur avait demandé de retrouver la pierre. Ce que John ne comprenait pas c'est que l'homme ne semblait pas avoir rajeunis. Il portait toujours sa robe de chambre en soie. Ses cheveux blancs ébouriffés bougeaient au rythme qu'il secouait John.

« Docteur Watson, concentrez vous sur ma voix. Très bien, calmez vous, ce n'est que moi, le professeur Wilson. Je sais que vous avez retrouvé la pierre et que vous êtes tombé dans son piège. Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps avant que vous soyez tout les deux coincé ici pour toujours. Vous devez m'écouter attentivement et répondre à mes questions de manière à ce que je cerne le problème et que je puisse vous aider, mais encore une fois nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. »

La voix du vieillard était tremblante mais on sentait qu'il ne perdait pas la tête et qu'il était des plus sérieux. Sherlock se contentait de les regarder avec un air un peu perdu. Le détective avait pleins de question en tête et lorsqu'il atterrit de ses pensées il n'hésita pas à toute les sortir sans même prendre le temps de respirer.

« Professeur que se passe t-il ? Comment sommes nous arrivé là ? Le voyage temporel est vraiment possible ? Pourquoi personne ne le connaît ? Avons nous changer le cours du temps ? Comment rentrons nous à notre époque ?...

\- Du calme Monsieur Holmes. Tout d'abord vous n'avez pas quitter notre époque, dit calmement Wilson.

\- Ce n'est donc pas un voyage temporel ?

\- Non, vous êtes tout les deux à l'hôpital Saint Barts mais ce n'est qu'un détail vous devez répondre à mes questions. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour vous parlez.

\- Oui nous sommes à l'hôpital mais ce n'est qu'un détail, râla John légèrement paniqué.

\- Sherlock c'est vous qui avez activé la pierre vu que vous la tenez dans votre mains en ce moment même. Savez-vous pourquoi ? Demanda le professeur.

-Non je comprend même pas comment ça marche et je déteste ne pas comprendre, pesta le détective.

\- Je ne sais pas, une émotion particulière, un souvenir ou bien les deux ? À quoi pensiez vous à se moment là ? S'impatienta le savant.

\- C'est possible qu'un souvenir soit remonté, bafouilla le détective

\- Très bien, nous avançons. Ce souvenir a t-il lieu dans cette époque ? C'est-il déjà produit ? Questionna Wilson.

\- Oui, il a lieu à cette époque et plus exactement demain. Mais comment ? S'étonna le détective.

\- Alléluia ! Sherlock vous devez revivre cet instant et le surmonter. C'est pour vous le seul moyen de sortir de ce rêve.

\- Et John ?

-C'est vous qui avez amené John dans cette histoire, il peut partir dès que vous le laisserez s'en aller. Tout n'est pas perdu pour lui, expliqua le professeur Wilson. La pierre a ressentit le souvenir et les émotions qui en découlent. Elle vous à donc emmené dans votre subconscient afin de le revivre et vous aider à passer outre mais si vous échouer elle vous punis en vous laissant revivre ce jour encore et encore jusqu'à ce que vous le surmontiez. Mais elle vous a également connecter à John c'est pour ça que votre subconscient et votre imagination son mêlé aux siens et je ne comprend pas pourquoi … Peu importe aller revivre ce souvenir et tout sera fini. Je dois y aller les enfants la concentration qu'il me faut pour vous parler est éreintante. »

Le vieil homme disparus bien avant que les deux colocataire eurent le temps de contester son choix.

« L'avantage c'est que nous savons quoi faire maintenant. »

Relativisa John. Mais lorsque son regard se posa sur Sherlock il compris que ce n'était pas aussi simple. Son regard était effrayé. Et le jeune détective était figé sur place.

La discussion avec Gregson lui revint et c'était de son devoir d'aider Sherlock.

« Tu sais Sherlock ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer, après on retourne à Baker Street, ensemble, tenta John en vain.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, dit-il d'un aire abattu. Tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est de retrouvé Gregson pour qu'il me ramène chez moi.

\- Très bien je viens tu n'as pas à vivre ça tout seul. »

Un exquise de sourire se dessina sur le visage de Sherlock mais disparus rapidement. Ils retournèrent dans la grande rue afin de laisser Gregson remonter leur piste.

« Sherlock ? Qui est l'inspecteur ? Demanda John.

\- Gregson ? C'est un ami de mon père. Ils sont proche depuis le lycée, c'est également mon parrain. J'étais très proche de lui surtout à cette époque. Quand personne ne m'écoutait lui le faisait et était là pour moi, répondit Sherlock visiblement ému

\- Et qu'est-il devenu ? Pourquoi tu ne le vois plus ?

\- Dans moins d'un an il viendra me chercher pour aller au cinéma voir la famille Adams. À la sortie, un criminel qu'il avait arrêté quelques années avant lui tirera 28 balles avec un mitraillette. Son premier réflexe a été de me protéger, raconta tristement le sociopathe.

Je suis désolé. Qu'est-il arrivé au criminel ?

-Mycroft s'en ai chargé. Il avait peur que j'essaie de me venger, dit-il avec haine puis il se calma. Tu sais John, la seul raison qui rendait se monde un peu plus supportable est morte de manière la plus violente possible sans que je n'ai eu le temps de profité de lui et de l'homme merveilleux qu'il était. Il était sage, gentil et bienveillant envers moi. Personne ne l'était. Je voulais être comme lui, le justicier de Londres mais également avoir sa grandeur d'âme. Mais au lieu de ça j'ai préférer plonger dans l'héroïne et me perdre dans tout se qui me déconnectait de la réalité. J'ai échoué, je ne suis pas devenus comme lui, je ne suis qu'un détective coincé dans ses rêves.

-Vraiment ? Mais je ne penses pas. »

John se tenait les mains dans le dos et regardait le ciel. Son ton était sûr et légèrement amusé. Il trouvait ça drôle que Sherlock ne se rende pas compte qu'il avait, malgré quelques détours et embûches, suivis le même chemin que son héro.

« Après tout, si tu n'es pas un justicier qu'est-ce que tu es ? Bon après pour la grandeur d'âme il faudra encore travailler, lui fit comprendre John. Je suis sûr que de là où il est l'inspecteur Gregson est très fier de toi.

\- John tu sais bien qu'il est mort, il ne peut pas être fier de moi 6 pieds sous terre en train de se faire manger par les asticots.

-Tu as très bien compris ce que j'ai voulus dire Sherlock. Tu es la relève de ce justicier. Il a aider beaucoup de gens mais la meilleur chose qu'il ai faites est d'avoir contribué à la création du premier détective consultant. »

Ils sourirent tout les deux en regardant le début d'une éclaircie. C'était un moment de paix pour les deux amis, car ils savaient que dès que Gregson les retrouverait les ennuies allaient commencer, surtout pour Sherlock.

Quelques temps après, le colosse avait retrouvé les deux garçons. Au lieu de les ramener directement il leur paya à manger. Il discutait tranquillement avec eux. John reconnus que l'inspecteur était un grand homme même si il devait être amélioré par les souvenir de Sherlock. Le colocataire était heureux que Sherlock ai eu une personne en qui il avait confiance et sur qui il pouvais compter.

Dans l'après midi, le colosse décida qu'il était temps de ramener Sherlock à sa famille. Juste avant de monter dans la voiture de police il se jeta sur son ami.

« John promet moi que demain tu ne viendra pas. Tu me laissera seul affronter mes souvenirs et tu attendras que je nous libère de l'emprise de le pierre, paniqua le détective.

\- Enfin, Sherlock, tu auras besoin de mon soutient.

\- Non je dois le surmonter seul ! C'est ce que veux la pierre et elle l'auras. »

Le regard du détective n'était plus terrifié mais il était déterminé. John fut rassuré que son ami ai confiance en lui mais il avait du mal à laisser son colocataire seul face à lui même et ses démons.

« Je te le promet. »

Le détective en fut rassuré et monta tranquillement dans la voiture.

Arrivé chez lui, Madame Holmes rassuré lui fit la moral tout en le serrant dans ses bras de maman poule. Il reçu quelques réflexion de Mycroft. Et son père se contenta de sourire car ce soir il dormirait sur ses deux oreilles. Sherlock lui ne souriait pas car il pensait à la rude journée de demain.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que John n'était plus de ce rêve. En effet quelques heures plus tôt, Le médecin regardait le détective partir dans la voiture de l'inspecteur. Il souriait tristement à la voiture en tentant de trouver un moyen de rejoindre son ami pour l'aider dans sa mission. Mais Lorsqu'il se retourna le noir l'envahis.

Il se réveilla dans une chambre blanche entouré de Lestrade et Molly.

« John, dieu soit loué ! Vous êtes réveillé, s'exclama Greg.

\- Que c'est-il passé ? Demanda le légiste. »

Mais John ne les écouta pas et se leva précipitamment.

« Où est Sherlock ?

\- Doucement John, il est dans la chambre d'à coté. Tu dois resté couché.

-Non il a besoin de moi. »

Il courut jusqu'à la chambre de son ami ignorant même l'homme du gouvernement assis dans le coin. Il le prit par les épaules et le secoua de toute ses forces.

« Sherlock réveilles toi ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Je dois être avec toi ! »

Infirmières rentrèrent dans la chambre pour séparé John de son ami. Lestrade, Mycroft et Molly le regardèrent avec incompréhension. John semblait être fou. Que c'était-il passé dans ce hangar ?

« Sherlock ! Non, laissez moi ! Sherlock ! »

Dans la voiture le détective avait l'impression qu'on l'appelait mais ce fut tellement vague qu'il n'y prêta pas attention. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que maintenant il était seul.


	6. Chapter 6

Voilà la suite ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire une fois de plus ! Vous allez enfin commencer à comprendre Sherlock. ^^

Merci pour vos reviews ça fait plaisir n'hésiter pas à en laisser d'autre ! Bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

« Concentrez-vous John.

\- C'est ce que je fais !

\- Faites le mieux alors.

\- Si vous me parlez tout le temps c'est sûr que je ne vais pas y arriver !

\- Ne vous énervez pas, sinon vous ni arriverez pas. »

Le professeur Wilson s'impatientait tout comme John. Ils essayait tout deux de rentrer dans l'esprit de Sherlock pour l'aider à le sortir de ce coma, mais en vint.

« Professeur, vous êtes sûr que vous ne devriez pas essayer à ma place ? Vous êtes déjà rentré dans mon esprit pour communiquer avec nous quand j'étais encore sous l'emprise de la pierre.

\- C'est différent, vous étiez sous l'emprise de Sherlock plus que de la pierre. De plus, je suis passé par vous car Sherlock était hermétique à mes tentatives. Je penses que votre lien avec lui vous laisse plus de chance, expliqua Wilson.

\- Mais il paraît évidant que je n'y arrive pas ! S'énerva John.

-Très cher, c'est la fatigue. Je vous conseille de vous reposer, dit le vieil homme d'un ton compatissant. Nous recommencerons plus tard.

\- Mais Sherlock à besoin de nous ! Ça fait 38 jours qu'il subit les désir de la pierre ! Plus on attend, plus il souffre !

\- Ne vous énervez pas ! Il faut revoir le problème. Il se peut que nous nous y prenions mal. Allez vous reposer une heure ou deux et nous reprendrons. »

Les cernes de John ne faisaient que témoigner de son état de fatigue. Il a alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait dans le coin de la pièce. De cet emplacement il avait une vue global sur toute la chambre mais particulièrement sur Sherlock. Le détective dormait maintenant depuis plus d'un mois au grand damne de son ami. Sa peau pâle était accentué par les draps blancs de l'hôpital. Il dormait tel un comateux et rien ne semblait pouvoir le réveiller.

Mycroft avait demander des explications sur leurs états, mais John avait préférer feindre l'oublie que de lui raconter les histoires d'une pierre magique. La dite pierre était toujours dans la mains de Sherlock. Seul les extrémités rouge sortaient de son poing. Personne n'avait réussi à faire lâcher le minerai des mains du détective. La couleur rubis contrastait avec la peau du sociopathe. Tout en regardant la pierre John se sentit partir dans les bras de Morphée et comme tout les jours depuis plus d'un mois il se promis de libérer Sherlock de cette pierre.

Il se trouvait, une nouvelle fois devant ces grandes grilles. Elles paraissaient énormes. Il déglutit. Pourquoi était-il encore là ? C'était incompréhensible. Il avait vécu cette journée 37 fois et il allait la revivre pour la 38ème fois. Il savait. Il savait qu'il ne le supporterait plus longtemps. Il ne savait même plus à quoi ressemblait la réalité. Petit à petit il oubliait sa vie à l'extérieur de ses pensées. Il n'était obnubilé que par une chose, faire cesser tout cela.

Il entendit gémir mais son sommeil était trop profond. Il essaya de se rendormir. Quand il compris que c'était Sherlock, il se leva d'un bon. Son colocataire, se débattait dans son lit. Il était couvert de sueur et son visage se tordait. D'un point de vu extérieur, on aurait pu croire à un cauchemars, mais John savait pertinemment qu'il s'agissait du souvenir de son colocataire.

Il le rejoignit rapidement. Il épongeât sont front et tenta de le calmer mais c'était inutile. Il faisait sa crise tout les jours à la même heure et tout les jours John était dépassé. Ça le rongeait de ne pas savoir comment aider son ami et son visage couvert de détresse le faisait souffrir. La respiration du détective était saccader. De jour en jour, il avait de plus en plus de mal a respirer durant ses crises.

Mycroft choisit ce moment pour rentré dans la chambre. À la vue de son frère il plissât les yeux de désespoir. Il venait tout les jours en espérant une amélioration mais chaque jour semblait être pire que le précédant. Il s'assit à côté de son frère qui commençait à se calmer. Lui et John ne communiquait presque plus. Ils savaient que parler n'accentuerait que la peine qu'ils ressentaient. Ils étaient là et se soutenaient par la pensée. Mais aujourd'hui John ne regardait pas l'homme du gouvernement comme d'habitude. Et si il était là clé ? Car après tout il avait connu Sherlock à toute les époques de sa vie. Depuis ses premiers mots à sa dernière enquête Mycroft connaissait Sherlock par cœur.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à Sherlock quand il avait quatorze ans ? »

La question manquait de tact mais John n'en avait rien à faire. Mycroft paru surpris par cette question soudaine après de semaine de silence. Le plus surprenant pour lui fut la précision de la demande.

« Si vous le savez n'hésitez à me tenir au courant car je me pose cette question à chaque fois que je pense à l'ancien Sherlock, dit-il consterné.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Sherlock est allé au lycée à 14ans et il y a eu un avant et un après. Avant c'était un garçon timide, un peu fragile même. Il aimait faire du vélo et lire de livre sous l'arbre du jardin. Ça lui arrivait de rire pour un rien. Il jouait souvent avec Redbeard devant la maison. Il ne se mélangeait pas aux autres enfants mais il ne les rejetait pas non plus. Étonnamment il avait même un ami. Mais le plus important c'est qu'il rêvait. Il pensait à ce qu'il serait quand il serait grand. Il rêvait de voyage et d'aventure. Son regard était plein d'espoir et de rêve. Puis il est allé au lycée ...

-Et que c'est-il passé ?

-J'ai bien quelques idées mais ce ne sont que des hypothèses. Au début ça n'allait pas si mal, il était fidèle à lui même. Puis ça à commencer à ce détériore. Les autres élèves lançaient des rumeurs sur lui. Ils disaient qu'il était bizarre et l'ignoraient. Ça le rendait triste et il avait perdu un peu de son sourire d'enfant mais il n'avait pas tant changer que ça. Et un soir il y a eu une sorte de brisure. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il c'est passé cette journée là mais Sherlock est rentré à la maison couvert de bleu et de blessures diverses. On voyait les larmes qui avait séchées sur ses joues. Son regard était également différent. On y voyait de la tristesse qui c'est par la suite transformé en haine. La porte de sa chambre resta close deux jours et quand il sortit, il avait comme perdu son innocence. Il séchait le cours, aboyait sur tout le monde et il a commencer à fuguer... Ensuite la seul personne qui comptait encore pour lui et qui arrivait à le contenir est morte violemment. Et la suite vous la connaissez drogues etc... J'ai fait de mon mieux mais rien n'y faisait, il ne m'écoutait pas alors je veillait sur lui mais de loin...»

Mycroft était réellement triste de la vitesse à laquelle son frère avait chuté et de son incapacité à l'aider. John posa sa main sur son épaule,pour lui apporter son soutient. Mais la légendaire réflexion holmesienne reprit vite le dessus sur l'émotion.

« Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Comme ça. Il en a fait mention une fois, mentit-il avec difficulté.

\- Vraiment ? Soupçonna le politicien.

\- Je ne suis pas sur de pourvoir en parler, expliqua le médecin. »

Mycroft laissa couler, trop occupé à s'inquiéter pour son tendre petit frère.

Le professeur revint quelques minutes après le départ de Mycroft. Il quittait la pièce quand le détective avait de la visite. Il n'avait pas envie d'être interné à cause de la pierre.

Ils décidèrent de réessayer de rentré dans les pensée de Sherlock. Cette fois John ne voulais pas parler à Sherlock le détective, il décida de chercher le jeune Sherlock. Il suivit les conseil de Wilson et se concentra sur la petit garçon qui dormait dans le subconscient de son ami.

« Très bien John continuez ! Vous y êtes presque ! »

La voix du professeur Wilson se faisait de plus en plus lointaine. Il ne sentait que la main de Sherlock et le rayonnement de la pierre dans celle-ci.

Il arriva dans un clairière. Les couleurs de se monde étaient ternes presque uniquement composé de nuances de gris. Un jeune Sherlock était assis au pied d'un arbre. Il tenait ses jambes et sa tête reposait dans ses genoux. Il sanglotait. John s'approcha de lui d'un pas lent et tendit la main vers lui. Des auréoles violettes jonchait les ses avants bras.

« Sherlock ? »

La voix du médecin n'était pas très sur.

L'enfant leva la tête étonner.

John ouvrit soudainement ses yeux et sa respiration repris. Il était heureux d'avoir réussis de rentré en contacte un bref instant avec Sherlock. Mais le visage de ce dernier restait dans son esprit. Un jeune Sherlock avec une pommette ouverte et entouré de bleu tout comme son œil. Les yeux rouge et bouffis à force de verser des larmes et de multiple coup était visible sur lui. John compris qu'ils devait rapidement aider son ami. Il se leva, le pris par les épaules, approcha son visage du sien et dit avec toute la conviction du monde :

« Tiens Bon Sherlock ! J'arrive, tu vas bientôt sortir de là je te le promet ! »

Pendant ce temps l'enfant avait cru entendre quelqu'un l'appeler d'une voix douce et rassurante. Il connaissait cette voix. Mais à qui pouvait-elle appartenir ? Il se sentit un peu moins seul l'espace d'un instant avant de replonger dans ses sanglots.


	7. Chapter 7

**L'avant dernier Chapitre ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire encore plus que les autres ! En tout cas il me plait bien sans vouloir me vanter ^^**

 **Comme d'habitude je prend toutes les reviews ! et je remercie ceux qui en poste !^^**

 **Ce chapitre est plus long que les autre c'était nécessaire pour la fin mais aussi pour l'attente ( je suis désolée ).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il avait l'impression de couler. C'était comme si un jour il avait été en surface et qu'un poids était apparu sur ses chevilles et l'emmenait vers le bas. Il coulait et s'enfonçait dans les abysses de cette océan sans fond. La lumière ne parvenait plus jusqu'à lui. Il ne respirait plus, il n'y arrivait pas, si il ouvrait la bouche il se noierait. Il tendit donc la main au direction de ce qu'il pensait être la surface. Il la tendait sans vraiment savoir qui viendrait lui permettre de respirer à nouveau. Il ne voulais qu'une chose pouvoir prendre une grande bouffée d'air pure, que seul une personne extérieur pouvait lui donner. Il attendait inlassablement qu'on le tire de cette noirceur avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« Vous pensez que c'est vraiment nécessaire docteur ? »

La voix de l'homme du gouvernement étant emplie d'inquiétude.

« Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, ça l'aidera à aller mieux.

-Je vois plutôt ça comme une régression. »

v

Soupira Mycroft. L'ancien militaire savait qu'il avait raison mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Entant que médecin il aurait fait de même. La vue lui faisait sûrement autant mal qu'à l'aîné des Holmes. Les infirmières leurs avait expliqué que sa respiration devenait irrégulière. C'était donc ce 39ème matin que Sherlock avait été placé sous assistance respiratoire.

Malgré tout, John avait encore en tête sa réussite de la veille. Il se rapprochait du but. Depuis hier l'espoir était revenus pour John. Il attendait le départ de Mycroft pour tenter à nouveau de rentrer en contacte avec son ami.

Il savait néanmoins que le temps était compté. Son colocataire sombrait de jour en jour dans les abîmes de son âme.

Toute la nuit il avait épluché les livres sur les secret de l'âme ou encore de la spiritualité. Seul une ancienne légende indienne faisait référence à la pierre et au fait que deux âme pouvait être lier mais le livre n'en disait pas plus à ce sujet.

Mycroft avait quitter la pièce et John jubilait à l'idée de pourvoir retourné dans l'esprit du détective. Cette fois il pourrait sûrement entré en contacte avec lui !

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il avait fait mais il tenta de recommencer comme la veille.

Il pris une chaise et s'assit au coté de Sherlock. Il inspira longuement. Il devait se concentré. Il prit délicatement la main droite du détective. Cette main tenait fermement le rubis comme si sa vie en dépendait. John ferma les yeux. Il sentait la pierre rayonner dans son corps. C'était comme une onde qui le parcourait des mains mains jusqu'au pieds, sans oublier une seul partir du corps du médecin.

Il se concentra alors sur Sherlock il pensait à lui, et petit à petit il se sentait partir. Il n'était plus vraiment conscient de ce qui l'entourait. Quand ses yeux se rouvrirent il était devant une grille immense. Un jeune garçon brun se tenait à quelques mètres sur sa gauche. Il regardait lui aussi la grille, qui par rapport à sa taille, semblait encore plus immense.

Le visage de John se détendit et un large sourire apparus sur son visage. Il l'avait retrouvé, il s'approcha de lui avec la joie de retrouver son ami. Il fut néanmoins devancé par un jeune garçon d'environ 17 ans. Ses cheveux était bien plus frisés que ce de Sherlock, ils étaient également beaucoup plus claire, ils tiraient même vers le châtain.

Le garçon avait attrapé le détective par l'épaule et l'entraîna vers l'intérieur de ce qui semblait être un lycée. Il rigolait à gorge déployé. John, lui, assistait impuissant à la scène. Malgré tout il les suivait dans les couloirs de l'établissement. Tout était sombre. Il faisait beau mais le ciel était sombre, les couloirs l'était encore plus. John ne comprenait pas d'où venait tant de noirceur. Les élèves était également très étrange. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi mais il ne ferait confiance en aucun de ces élèves.

Juste après le passage de son ami le médecin pouvait entendre les lycéens chuchoter et son ami pouvait également les entendre. Les lèvres des élèves bougeaient mais les sons venaient d'ailleurs.

«Regardes c'est Holmes.

\- Il paraît qu'il tue des animaux pour son plaisir.

\- Il est vraiment trop étrange

\- Il est plus jeune mais il me fait peur.

\- Il n'a rien à faire au lycée, il doit dégager.

\- Sa mère aurait mieux fait de le tuer à la naissance. »

John fut outré de tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre. En revanche le garçon qui l'accompagnait, le rassurait et l'empêchait d'écouter

John fut rapidement pris de sympathie pour le jeune inconnue qui multipliait les gestes sympathique à l'égard du jeune Holmes.

Ils entrèrent rapidement en cours et John décida d'attendre dehors.

Tout au long de la journée il suffit Sherlock et son ami, mais toujours de loin.

Il avait beau observer le jeune détective, mis à par les réflexions des autres élèves rien ne semblait perturbant pour lui. La journée se passa et John compris de moins en moins ce qu'il faisait là ainsi que Sherlock. La fin des cours sonna et le médecin était toujours dans le flou.

La porte s'ouvrit. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir le médecin dans la chambre. Il pensa alors que l'ancien militaire s'était endormis en veillant sur son ami. Il tendit sa main pour ne pas trop le surprendre mais lui montrer qu'il était présent à ses cotés.

Il fut vite arrêter par le professeur Wilson.

« Ne faites pas ça !

\- Pardon ? Se demanda l'inspecteur

\- Il ne dort absolument pas. Il est en contacte avec Sherlock Holmes, expliqua le savant.

\- Je ne suis pas sur de comprendre. Vous dites que John parles à Sherlock qui est dans le coma ? Vous savez que ce n'est pas possible ? D'abord qui êtes vous ?

\- Je suis le professeur Wilson. On peut dire que leurs états est légèrement de ma faute, dit-il légèrement coupable. Votre ami n'est pas vraiment dans le coma, il est juste coincé dans son souvenir et le docteur Watson l'aide à s'en défaire.

\- Vous savez que je suis policier ? Je n'hésiterais pas à vous faire arrêter, s'énerva l'inspecteur.

\- Faites ce que vous voulez mais je vous en pris ne réveiller pas le docteur. Il s'entraîne depuis plus d'un mois pour ça. »

Le professeur était presque suppliant. Lestrade resta silencieux mais décida de s'asseoir en attendant le réveille de John. Il ne lâchait pas le professeur du regard. Celui-ci exaltait face à la réussite de son protégé.

Que ce soit dans les rêves ou dans la réalité le temps était long et compté.

Lestrade voulait l'avis de John sur l'état de Sherlock. Malheureusement l'aide respiratoire répondait également très bien à sa question.

Il était bientôt dix-sept heures et comme tout les jours depuis un mois Sherlock commença à s'agiter dans son lit. Lestrade, comme tout les amis de Sherlock se demandaient la raison de cette réaction. John lui n'allait pas tarder à le savoir.

Tout les élèves quittaient le lycée. Rien ne changeait du reste de la journée, excepter que l'ami de Sherlock quitta le lycée bien avant le détective. Ce dernier était planter derrière le médecin et ne manqua pas de le surprendre.

Le jeune garçon le dévisageait. On pouvait voir sur son visage qu'il connaissait John, mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à savoir d'où. L'ancien militaire décida de rompre le silence qui devenait gênant.

« Bonjour.

-Bonjour, on se connaît non ? »

John ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Il était surpris que Sherlock ne le reconnaisse pas. De plus que son visage était le même que le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés.

« Je suis John Watson, dit-il hésitant.

\- En effet votre nom me dit quelque chose … »

Le détective avait enfin lâché le médecin du regard pour réfléchir.

« Ce n'est pas grave, ça te reviendra plus tard, rassura le médecin.

-Je ne sais pas, je n'aime pas ne pas savoir.

-Ce n'est rien. Ta journée c'est bien passé ? Rien de particulier à noter ? »

Sherlock fut surpris par les questions de l'inconnu. Celui-ci semblait très intéressé par la réponse du plus jeune. Ses bras étaient croisés et sa tête s'avança comme si la réponse viendrait plus vite en étant plus proche.

« Rien de spécial. Une journée au lycée quoi … Je suis désolé monsieur mais Tobias m'attend.

\- Oh d'accord très bien, vas-y fonce ! »

Sherlock fit un signe de la tête et partis rapidement. John souris et attendit que le détective disparaisse, puis il courut dans sa direction tout en essayant de rester discret.

John suivit son ami jusqu'à un clairière. Il reconnu la clairière de sa visite précédente. Il savait que le souvenir de Sherlock n'allait pas tarder à arrivé.

L'ami de Sherlock était là. Il compris que Tobias était son nom. John commença à moins l'aimer.

Le détective regardait son ami en levant la tête, la différence de taille était prenante. Il semblait admiratif de son ami. John ne se souvint pas qu'un jour Sherlock l'avait regardé comme ça.

« Tu voulais me parler, Tobias ?

\- Oui. Tu vois Sherlock je trouve que c'était plutôt marrant au début, mais la j'en ai marre. »

La voix de Tobias était différente. Ce n'était plus le garçon gentil qui parlait mais une mauvaise personne qui se libérait. Le détective ne le reconnu pas et semblait presque perdu.

« Je ne comprend pas.

\- Tu es pourtant si intelligent, ça ne devrait pas être trop dur à comprendre. »

Son sourire était diabolique et Sherlock commençait à avoir peur. Quatre garçons sortirent de nul part. La peur de Sherlock augmentât dans ses yeux, ce qui fit rire le plus grand. Le sociopathe s'accrocha à son sac à bandoulière comme si celui-ci le sortirait de ce pétrin. John ne comprenait pas ce qui ce passait et son inquiétude augmenta.

« Comment crois tu que les rumeurs sont nées ? À ton avis qui à monter le lycée contre toi ? Et franchement, tu croyais vraiment que quelqu'un pouvait être ton ami ? Tu es tellement bizarre ! »

Tout les garçons rirent à cette annonce. Ce qui rendit Sherlock encore plus perdu.

« Bon, vu que nous sommes gentils je te propose quelque chose. Tu vas devenir notre esclave jusqu'à la fin de l'année et promis tu auras notre protection par rapport aux autres. Pour sceller notre accord tu n'as qu'une chose à faire. »

Sherlock resta sans voix. Il était sous le choc mais sûrement pas autant que John. Il redoutait la proposition et la réponse de son colocataire. Face au silence du détective, Tobias poursuivit sa proposition entouré de ses alliés.

« Tu n'as juste qu'à nous prouver ta fidélité, en nous léchant les pieds. »

Les quatre lycéens se rapprochèrent de leur victime en riant. Le sociopathe ne répondit toujours pas, ce qui fit légèrement perdre patience à Tobias.

« Bon maintenant met toi à genoux ! »

John pu regarder un moment d'hésitation dans le regard du détective, il ne dura pas longtemps.

« Et toi tu as vraiment cru que j'allais vous lécher les pieds ? Plutôt mourir ! »

Les yeux du menteur devinrent noir de colère face à cet affront.

La main de John se crispa sur celle de Sherlock. Son visage se tordit et l'on pu voir que la scène était insupportable pour lui. Lestrade se leva pour le réveiller. Mais une fois de plus il fut arrêter par le professeur. Ce dernier vint s'asseoir au coté du médecin.

« Je sais que c'est dure John. Vous ne devez pas intervenir ! C'est primordial pour votre ami.»

Lestrade ne comprenait pas mais à la vu du visage sérieux du professeur, il ne contesta pas et retourna s'asseoir.

Tobias n'était furieux que dans son regard, ses lèvres souriaient, un peu comme le joker de batman, en tout cas il y avait la même folie. Sans crier garde, il attrapa le détective par le cou et le plaqua contre le chêne qui se trouvait derrière lui. Il le tenait de manière à ce que le détective puisse le regarder dans les yeux et ne plus toucher le sol.

« Écoutes moi petite merde ! Tu vas vraiment regretter ton affront. Ta vie va devenir un enfer et c'est ce que tu mérites espèce de psychopathe ! À vous les gars. »

Il lâcha le détective mais deux garçons vinrent lui prendre les bras de chaque côtés afin de l'empêcher de bouger. Les deux autres l'assénaient de coup un peu partout sur son corps chétif.

John ne voyait pas très bien ce qu'il se passait, mais la colère en lui montait. Et plus Tobias riait, plus la colère montait. Une voix dans sa tête lui rappelait de ne pas intervenir. Il ne pouvais pas s'en empêcher. Ce monstre avait profité de la faiblesse de Sherlock, qui est bien plus jeune que lui. Il l'avait fait croire qu'il était un ami alors que ce n'était qu'un traître qui lui pourrirait la vie. Le voir se délecter de la scène tout en se grillant une clope rendait John encore plus fou.

Il fut étonné d'entendre une voix lointaine résonner dans les cieux. Il ne savait pas à qui elle appartenait mais c'est comme si elle venait d'ailleurs. Elle fut rapidement accompagné de plusieurs voix. Quand le médecin compris ce qu'elles répétaient il se sentit encore plus mal pour Sherlock.

« Psychopathe !

\- Tu n'es qu'un putain de psychopathe !

\- Regardes le ce psychopathe !

\- Psychopathe !

\- Il me fait peur, on dirait un psychopathe. »

Toutes ces voix se mélangeait dans la tête du détective et John pus reconnaître quelques unes des connaissances de Sherlock.

À la fin de cet incessant balais de coups, Tobias se rapprocha de John et dit tranquillement.

« J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais bizarre, tu agis toujours bizarrement.»

Quelque chose de bizarre arriva le bourreau poursuivit sa phrase mais cette fois si ce n'était pas sa voix. Elle était plus grave et plus vieille.

« Il n'y a que les psychopathes pour faire ça ! »

Ce fut avec horreur que John reconnus sa voix et la phrase qu'il avait dit à Sherlock dans l'entrepôt.

C'était donc ce qui avait mené le détective dans ce rêve. Tout était de sa faute. Le remord remplaça la colère. Et il assista aux dernières minutes de torture de son ami en pensant que toute la douleur qu'il ressentait était de sa faute à lui, son ami. Il avait fait ressurgir les souvenir de Sherlock alors que celui ne pensait que faire plaisir au militaire et à cause de lui il était resté bloqué 39 jours dans ce cauchemars.

Tobias se rapprocha de Sherlock, ouvrit sa chemise et déposa doucement sa cigarette sur le hanche du détective. Ce dernier gémit doucement, il ne voulait pas donner ce plaisir à son bourreau. Ils le lâchèrent :

« Prépare toi à vivre un enfer ! »

Sherlock se retrouva à nouveau seul au pied de l'arbre. Enfin seul il se laissa aller à son désespoir. De grosses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues endolories. Il était seul une nouvelle fois et personne ne viendrai sécher ses larmes. Personne ne l'aimait. Personne ne le soutenait. Il pleurait tout les larmes de son corps et c'était de la faute de John.

John se rapprocha de lui il voulait l'aider. Mais il se sentit comme tomber et il plongea dans l'eau. Comment était-il arrivé là ? Il ne voyait plus la surface. Il regarda le fond et vu son ami qui coulait il voulut le rattraper mais la respiration lui manquait. Une pression écrasait sa cage thoracique. La douleur monta à la tête. Ce fut insupportable, il avait besoin de prendre sa respiration.

Lestrade s'inquiétait vraiment pour ses amis. Depuis deux heure il les regardait dormir. Le professeur avait attisé son inquiétude.

Soudain John repris sa respiration et revint à lui. Il remplit ses poumons de cet air si pure qu'il lui manquait.

« John ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, je crois que ça va, dit-il chamboulé.

\- Cet homme ne voulais pas que je te réveille, bouda l'inspecteur.

\- Professeur ! J'ai réussi ! Je sais comment aider Sherlock ! S'exclama le médecin. Lestrade, appeler tout le monde !

\- Qui ça tout le monde ?

\- Tout le monde ! Molly, Madame Hudson, Mycroft, Sally, tout le monde ! Nous allons sauver notre détective consultant préféré ! »


	8. Chapter 8

C'est la fin de ma deuxième fanfic ! que d'émotion ! D'ailleurs de l'émotion il y aura... Ce chapitre est un peu cucu mais j'ai essayer de garder la personnalité des protagonistes. Bref je suis contente de cette histoire dans les tréfonds de l'âme de notre détective préféré ! ^^

Bonne lecture, j'espère que je vous décevrais pas ! ^^

à bientôt dans une nouvelle histoire ! ( Cette histoire à pile le bon nombre de mots )

* * *

« John je peux savoir pourquoi tu nous as fait venir ? »

Comme l'avait demandé le médecin, Lestrade avait rassembler plusieurs connaissance de Sherlock. Dans la petite chambre d'hôpital se trouvait les cinq personnes les plus importante pour le détective étaient présentes. De Mycroft jusqu'à Mme Hudson en passant par Molly, ils étaient tous là.

L'ancien militaire se lança alors dans l'explication de son plan sans vraiment passer par les détail dérangeant.

« Je vous ai fait venir aujourd'hui car Sherlock à besoin de nous. Comme vous le savez, Sherlock est dans le coma. Plusieurs études montrent que les comateux peuvent entendre ce que l'on dit, Sherlock peut donc entendre tout ce que l'on dit. Je penses qu'il n'a pas envie de se réveiller et c'est de ma faute. Avant l'accident je lui ai dit quelque chose qui lui a rappelé un mauvais souvenir et je pense que ça l'empêche de sortir du coma.

\- John, voyons, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Si Sherlock est dans le coma c'est uniquement du à sa santé, réconforta Molly. Ne t'en fait pas il est fort il s'en sortira, ce n'est pas la peine de te torturé pour ça.

\- Non tu ne comprend pas ! C'est entre moi et Sherlock, je ne peux pas vous expliquer. Vous devez lui dire ce que vous ressentez pour lui et pourquoi vous êtes son ami(e). »

Tout les amis se regardèrent, aucun n'avais vraiment envie de se dévoiler devant tout le monde. Mycroft se mit même à rire. Lui, Mycroft Holmes, allait dévoiler son amour à son frère. Lestrade ne voulait pas que Sherlock se moque de lui à son réveil. Molly ne voulait pas avouer ses sentiments. Personne ne voulait vraiment tout déballer au détective.

« Qu'est ce que ça coûte ?Je peux commencer si vous voulez. On passe un par un et on lui dit pourquoi on voudrait qu'il se réveil ! Je vous en supplie ! »

John ne voulait pas perdre son ami et personne ne voulait l'aider. Il commençait à perdre patience, de plus qu'aucune des personnes présentent ne semblait emballé ( mis à part madame Hudson)

« Très bien ! Ne le faites pas ! Mais je veux que vous imaginiez un monde sans Sherlock Holmes. Où seriez vous sans lui ? Et comment sera votre vie après lui ? Ne mérite-il pas un peu sincérité ? Et si ça ne marche pas vous pourrez le laisser partir sans regret. »

La dernière phrase fit mouche. John l'avait dit avec tellement d'émotion que sa voix en tremblait. Il y eu plusieurs seconde de silence où seul la respiration saccadé par l'émotion de John résonnait.

Puis Lestrade se dirigeât vers la porte. Il posa la mains sur la poignée. L'inspecteur se retourna vers le médecin. John ne comprenait pas pourquoi Greg partait sans aider le détective qui lui avait tant de fois rendus service.

« J'attends mon tour à l'extérieur. »

Pour John ce fut comme si son cœur battait de nouveau. Puis Molly et Mme Hudson se mirent à le suivre et allèrent attendre à l'extérieur. Seul Mycroft restait dans la chambre, le visage sérieux. Il était droit et froid. L'ancien militaire déglutit à l'idée de devoir convaincre un Holmes, Mycroft qui plus est. L'homme du gouvernement pris la parole.

« Ne vous attendez pas à un long discourt je serai bref et très évasif.

\- Merci.

\- C'est pour mon petit frère.

\- Je sais. »

Comme les autres il quitta la pièce en silence avec toujours cet air grave sur le visage.

Une fois seul John alla en direction de son ami.

« Sherlock j'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes. Tu dois me faire un signe ..Sherlock …. Signe... s'il te plait...»

Il faisait si froid et il était tellement mal. Il se demandais si un jour il sortirai de ce cauchemars. Il coulait petit à petit et rien ne pouvais le faire remonter, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Ses larmes se mêlaient à cet océan de détresse. Ce n'était plus un homme, mais un petit garçon perdu dans son incompréhension et sa tristesse.

« Sherlock … Signe .. »

Cette voix il la connaissait. Il savait qu'il l'avait déjà entendu. Cette voix était grave et réconfortante, malgré qu'elle soit rempli de tristesse. Le jeune garçon se concentra sur la voix. C'était comme si une petite lueur avait surgit dans cette immense océan. Dans les dernières forces qui l'habitaient il décida de suivre cette lueur comme un dernier espoirs.

« Un signe... Sherlock fait moi un signe. »

Il ne savait pas comment faire. Heureusement pour lui le corps humain est bien fait et son cœur bâta légèrement plus vite. Il accéléra assez pour que le médecin s'en rende compte et qu'une lueur d'espoir grandisse en lui.

« Sherlock ! On est là. J'ai besoin de te dire à quel point tu as changé ma vie. Sans toi je serai certainement en dépression et toujours avec une canne. Ma vie est devenue une aventure avec ta présence. Sherlock, tu es mon meilleurs ami, tu m'as appris tant de chose. Réveille toi reviens parmi nous... »

Le mot « ami » résonnait dans la tête du détective. Il s'affichait partout dans son crâne accompagné d'un autre mot qui lui aussi résonnait : « John Watson »

Petit à petit, il revoyais des souvenir de lui et son ami. Ils fuyaient face à la police ensemble, contre un mur à rire ou encore entrain de se battre face à un géant. Il n'écoutait plus le discourt de John. Le plus important avait été dis Sherlock avait un ami. C'était comme si son cœur se réchauffait. Il n'était plus seul. Puis une voix différente entra dans sa tête une voix bien plus féminine. Elle était fine et incertaine mais elle dégageait également de la chaleur. Suivit par une voix de vieille femme qui se voulait maternelle et protectrice. La troisième était plus distante mais les remerciements et l'amitié résonnait encore. Pour finir il y eu un silence, un long silence. Tellement long que le jeune garçon se demanda si il avait rêver. Il sentait pourtant une présence, comme si l'on veillait sur lui. Des mots survinrent de ce silence mais le détective ni prêta pas attention. Il fut envahit d'un sentiment de bien être qu'il ne pensait pas capable de ressentir. Il voyait la surface, enfin il pourrait respirer.

Un petit rayon de soleil venait lui caressait l'œil. Il indiquait qu'il était tôt. Il eu du mal a ouvrir les yeux, ils étaient clos depuis si longtemps. Sa première réaction fut la surprise suivit de l'incompréhension avec un soupçon de béatitude.

Puis il regarda sa mains droite qui tenait un caillou rouge. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait avec ça ?

Il contempla la scène alors qu'il se réveillait doucement.

La chambre entière dormait à l'exception de Sherlock. La tête sur le lit du détective, le médecin ronflait dans les bras de Morphée, son sommeil semblait paisible comme celui d'un bébé. Son frère dormait sur le fauteuil au coins de la pièce. Molly était assise à ses pieds les yeux clos.

Lestrade entra délicatement dans la pièce, les clefs de voiture encore dans sa main, il resta bouche bée face au réveil du détective.

« Sherlock ? Comment allez-vous ? »

Le sociopathe montra la pierre d'une main et la pièce d'une autre et dit calmement :

« Vous pouvez m'expliquer ? »

Et comme si la voix du détective était magique, les yeux s'ouvrirent un à un ainsi que les sourire. Un soupir de soulagement collectif résonna. Ils avait oublié leur petites confessions. L'incompréhension du détective indiquait qu'il ne s'en souvenait sûrement pas de sa mésaventure et John décida de garder pour lui les secrets de l'âme.

Cela faisait deux heures que Sherlock s'était réveiller, il était pourtant dans son fauteuil, à Baker street. Après avoir rassurer tout ses amis il était rentré contre le gré des médecins. Il était maintenant chez lui à jouer du violon avec un John heureux d'écoute un mélodie aussi joyeuse sortir de son colocataire. Sherlock était bien et ça se sentait.

« Merci John.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je sais ce que vous avez fait. Je ne me souvient plus mais je sais. Tu m'a empêcher de couler donc merci.

\- Je n'ai rien fait, assura le médecin.

\- Oh s'il te plaît John, cesse d'être pudique. Je te dis que je suis au courant, râla le détective.

\- C'était la condition, tu devais t'en sortir seul. Et c'est ce que tu as fait. Je n'ai fait que te rappeler que tu n'es plus seul à présent.

\- À présent ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?demanda suspicieux le détective.

\- Rien. J'ai dit ça comme ça.

\- On ne dit pas des chose « comme ça », John. Je ne t'ai donc rien appris ? »

Cracha Sherlock. Soudain une petit ampoule s'alluma au dessus de la tête du détective. Le détective commençait à se souvenait de son périple dans les rêves mais plus précisément de la manière dont John avait surgit devant son lycée. Sur le coup il ne se souvenait tout simplement plus de lui, mais à présent c'était une autre histoire.

« Tu es venu ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas le faire. Je me sens souiller..

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi Sherlock. C'est normal de se sentir mal mais tu n'es pas le seul à avoir...

\- John, c'est toi ! Interrompu le sociopathe. Tu n'as pas respecter mon souhait ! Je ne voulais pas que tu le sache. Je...

\- Je suis fière de toi, le coupa John. Je suis heureux que tu ne te soit pas laisser bouffer par ces petites brutes. Tu as su être toi même et tu as su te faire accepter plus tard pour ce que tu es vraiment. Alors oui j'ai peut être empiéter sur ton intimité autant avec Gregson qu'avec Tobias mais grâce à ça je te comprend. J'ai l'impression de mieux te connaître et je le referais si je devais le faire.

\- Je comprend, j'ai ressentit pareil quand j'ai parlé avec ton père, dit mystérieusement le sociopathe.

\- Pardon ? Mon père, enfin Sherlock c'était dans notre esprit.

\- Oui. Ton esprit. Maintenant je sais pourquoi tu ne leur parle pas, à eux et à ta sœur.

\- Donc nous sommes quitte ? Demanda le médecin nerveux

-D'accord mais nous n'en parlons plus, décida le détective.

\- D'accord c'est de l'histoire ancienne, souris le médecin. Où est la pierre maintenant ?

\- Le professeur l'a récupérer discrètement à l'hôpital, expliqua le détective.

-Oh D'accord très bien...

\- Tu devrai l'appeler.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Je vais prendre une douche. »

Le détective quitta la pièce rapidement laissant John à ses pensées. Enfin seulement pour quelques minutes car il revint récupérer son portable. Alors qu'il était torse nu John remarque la petite auréole violâtre sur la hanche. Elle lui rappela que comme tout le monde Sherlock avait été formé par les épreuve de la vie et qu'il était plus fragile qu'il ne laissait le croire. Le détective ajouta alors :

« Tu le sais aussi John, il est fier de toi et il t'aime vous être juste trop têtu pour vous l'avouer. »

Le détective repartit dans la salle de bain. Laissant pour de bon John avec ses pensées. Tout les deux réfléchissait à leur aventure qui ne les avait que plus rapproché.

Sa douche fini il sortit doucement dans le couloir et il vu John devant la fenêtre. Il souris, son plan avait été un succès. Il retourna dans sa chambre avec son portable à la recherche d'une nouvelle affaire. Sherlock n'était plus un enfant mais un héro prêt à honorer son mentor. Sherlock le savait mieux que personne, les gens qu'on aime ne son pas éternel et il voulait le partager avec son ami.

Quant à John il regardait la rue en attendant. Le détective l'avait fait réfléchir sur l'importance d'avoir un être chère qui nous éclaire le chemin à suivre pour mieux prendre son envole. Une personne qui nous a toujours soutenus malgré nos choix.

Quand la voix rauque résonna. Le médecin inspira pris son courage à deux mains et dit courageusement :

« Allô, Papa ? C'est John. Comment ça va ? »


End file.
